Real time conversational student response teaching apparatus are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,972 and 4,078,316. In addition, multiple choice student response systems are well known, such as exemplified by the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,385; 3,020,360; 2,826,828; 3,623,238; 3,546,791; 3,273,260; 3,665,615; 3,245,157; 3,284,923; 3,538,621; 3,477,144; 3,708,891; 3,255,536; 2,777,901; 2,908,767; 3,774,316; 3,194,895; 3,484,950; 3,343,280; and 3,763,577 by way of example. None of these Prior Art systems, however, has been adapted to be employed in a closed circuit interactive television system having seamless interactive television programming in what appears to be a two-way interactive network in which the individualized television programming information to be received by the individual users of such a training or educational system may be independently displayed on a common program display channel of a conventional television in response to independent user selection from a multichannel television signal. Moreover, although prior art cable television systems are known in which a plurality of unrelated television programs, under control of a computer, are transmitted over a common television channel for selection by the individual subscribers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,841 and 3,757,225, such systems are not one way interactive systems capable of independent subscriber selectable reception of simultaneously transmitted multi-information television programming for providing a closed circuit television system having seamless interactive television programming independently displayable on a common program display channel. Furthermore, although my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,924; 4,624,925; 4,507,680; 4,573,072; and 4,602,279 are all interactive television systems, they are primarily directed to mass audience cable or broadcast television systems as opposed to a discrete localized closed circuit television system capable of readily providing seamless interactive television programming. Such local education television programming has generally previously been provided through video disc or compact disc searching systems and methods with inherent disadvantages such as requiring one video disc per user with visible rather than seamless branching due to the time required to search and locate an upcoming branch. Moreover, such systems are quite costly, generally cannot run for a great length of time, can only be used by one user at a time and require each user to have a complete system of a player, a video disc and a computer. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.